


phoenix fire.

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Nightmares, They're happy ok, Wives being in love, they're doing their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A dream alerts Emma Frost & Jean Grey of the possible return of the Phoenix; they discuss.





	phoenix fire.

The Phoenix was cold. A cold flame that engulfed you and swallowed you up until all it was all that you had to hold onto. It would shape you and then shatter you without regard for who you are, where you come from, or what you were trying to do when it possessed you. 

It held the two women inside it’s tight grip, slowly choking them out and prying on their deepest fears. 

For Jean, she was watching the entire world burning. The flame engulfing the planet and burning it to dust while she sat by and could do nothing to stop it - no matter how hard she tried. From the smoke, she could hear one distinct voice. A soft British accent calling out her name. _Jean, Jean, Jean---_

For Emma, it was the only people she cared about that burned before her eyes. The entire mutant population trapped together while they burned. The humans laughed on, not one of them batting their eye as all of the people were choking and dying. She could make out some particular faces -- The Cuckoos, Julian, Scott, Erik --- _Jean._ Her heart dropped to her stomach and she screamed; Emma screamed as damned loudly as she could but no sound came out. 

Both women jumped awake, a cool sheen of sweat over their bodies and they each took a moment to process what they had seen. It was a dream - it was a dream and it had awoken both of them in perfect sync. Emma was the first one to make a move, wrapping her arm around her wifes shoulder and pulling her in close. Jean complied, tucking her head against Emma’s shoulder and wrapping her arms around her middle. It was uncomfortable, given the heat that was spreading between them, but they needed to hold each other. They needed each other. 

“It’s coming back, isn’t it?” Emma asked quietly, her voice slightly muffled against the red hair that she had grown to find comfort in. 

“I think so,” Jean answered quietly, and felt Emma’s arm tighten around her. 

“Don’t you dare worry, love… We’ll be ready for it. We’ll be stronger this time… It won’t hurt you, or any of us, again,” It was a promise. And Jean was inclined to believe it. She felt soft lips press against the top of her head, and she gave the slightest bit of a nod, tilting her head up to meet Emma’s lips in a gentle kiss. 

“That doesn’t stop me from being scared, Emma.” Jean confessed, after breaking from the kiss. “We’ve been prepared for it to come before… Even last time… With what happened…” Where she lost both Emma and Scott; it didn’t matter that she was alive again now, and that the past was behind them - she was worried that it might happen again. That she might have to give her entire life up for the sake of placating the Phoenix. But she had decided that she couldn’t leave Emma. She didn’t want to leave Emma, no matter how selfish that was. 

She knew her wife could read her thoughts. 

Emma caught her lips in another kiss. “It will be different this time, Jean.” She assured her softly. “All of us… Namor, Illyana, Scott, Piotr, Hope, Rachel… The whole cavalry, love. We’ll bring them all together… The Phoenix won’t stand a chance against all of us combined,” Emma pointed out - but even she couldn’t be sure of that. And Jean knew that too. But she was trying, and Jean appreciated that much. 

“What if it’s not coming?” Jean suggested, after a moment. “What if it’s just messing with us? What if it’s just… I don’t know, Nova, getting into our heads.” 

“Then we shall count ourselves as lucky,” Emma told her with a light laugh. She pressed another kiss to Jean, this time, onto her temple. 

“I love you, Jean Grey.” Her tone was quiet, barely audible. 

“I love you too, Emma Frost.”


End file.
